The Administrative Core (Core A) is led by Dr. Jacob I. Sznajder who will be assisted by Romina Welsch, M.Sc and Haifei Wang, B.Sc. This core will coordinate and provide the administrative support required for the implementation of this program project. The administrative core has facilitated the interactive efforts of the project investigators by coordinating the biweekly research meetings, organizing the visits of programmatically relevant speakers, and coordinating the visits of the internal advisors and external reviewers. Statistical support for the projects and cores will be provided by our collaborator Dr. A. Rademaker, a faculty member of the Department of Preventive Medicine and Director of the Biostatics Core. Pathology support will continue to be provided by our collaborator Dr. A. Yeldandi. The administrative aspects of these interactions will be overseen by Core A personnel. Core A will continue to facilitate the interaction between project investigators and the Core facilities within the University including those of Robert Lurie Cancer Center, Cell Imaging Core, Surgical Pathology Core, and the Flow Cytometry Core. Core A, plays an essential role in the overall effectiveness of this Program Project Grant by ensuring synergistic interactions among the researchers from diverse disciplines involved in this PPG and facilitating access to services the investigators require for a successful conduct of the project aims.